Kamen riders's new home
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: A rewrite of my incomplete story which I deleted but same thing. A prequel to future stories. 12 worlds are destroyed by an unknown force and Tsukasa must save the riders by making a new home for all of them or send them to different dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is a prequel to all my other soon-to-come stories as soon as I am done with this. This is also my first fanfic so cut me some slag. I also won't use "san" "kun" and "chan" that the Japanese use.**

**The beginning**

"Damn you, Decade!" was all Tsukasa aka Kamen rider Decade heard from Narutaki aka Doctor G before he said, " because of you 12 worlds will be destroyed!" Tsukasa was dumbfounded when he heard that as Narutaki dies.

**A/N that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the intro which I hope so. The next chapter will tell you whose world will be destroyed first. P.S, I do not own Kamen rider.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**And I am back after after weekend break, last chapter I forgot to mention that I do not own Kamen rider so now I say I do not own Kamen rider.**

**After the Event **( a few weeks later )

Tsukasa and Natsumi were relaxing in the photo shop that the live in since the death of Natsumi's grandfather. All of a sudden, a dimension portal came and a familiar face came out. The person was Shinji ( Kamen rider Ryuki ), Tsukasa and Natsumi were shocked as they know only Tsukasa can travel through the portals. Shinji's clothes were torn and advent cards were in his hand, Tsukasa examined the cards while Natsumi led Shinji to the sofa. The cards showed all the advent monster that the other riders from Shinji's world had contracted except for Blanc Wing.

Tsukasa asked Shinji why he was badly hurt.

**Flashback Shinji's POV:**

I was working in my office as usual. Soon, I heard the same high-pitched sound coming from the mirrors. I quickly pull out my deck and pointed it at a near by mirror, my belt soon materialized from the mirrors and I brought my right hand up in the air and yelled,"**HENSHIN**" To my luck, everyone was out for lunch. My armor materialized on me and then I jumped into the mirror.

As soon as I came in, Drag reder was by my side ready to battle the monster. I soon saw Dark Wing fighting Volcancer and Evil Diver, I quickly drew my sword vent card and guard vent card and insert both at a time in my drag visor. Drag reder summoned both weapons to my hands and I intercepted Volcancer's attack and was able to pull out a contract card from my deck and soon the contract was made between me and Volcancer.I was lucky Ren gave me contract cards to tame all the monsters. I soon pulled 2 more and Dark Wing and Evil Diver made a similar contract with me. Now I had all the monsters except Blanc Wing which was destroyed by Veso Snake before I can make a contract with it.

I returned to my office after that and soon found everyone screaming in fear, I asked them why they were running and they said that everything was breaking apart. I looked out of my window and saw buildings collapse and the sky and ground cracking. The glass window shattered cutting my shirt that I was wearing and fell hard on the cold floor. I screamed for help and no one came, I was about to lose hope when a dimension portal came and engulfed me and finally end up in Tsukasa's photo shop.

A note was attached to my deck and Tsukasa reads the note.

The note says that only, my world is gone and others will as well in due time.

**Normal POV:**

Upon finishing reading the note, Tsukasa told Shinji to stay in the shop with Natsumi. Tsukasa then begins his journey to find the worlds that are soon-to-be gone.

**That's it for now. In the next chapter, 2 worlds will join to fight the same enemy while Tsukasa finds them. The riders are ace of spade(Blade) and combination of all 3 Kerberoses(my OC).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Now for Blade and my OC to help each other and survive the : Hajime is sealed and Kenzaki is not Navy joker, he is my other OC joker aka Nature Oc is also a joker aka Hell joker. I do not own Kamen rider.**

**Kenzaki's POV:**

"I'm sorry Hajime, but this ends here!" I grabs my blaybukle and slides the Ace of spades card into the bukle and pulls the handle.**"Henshin!"**

"**Turn up!"** a giant rectangle hologram of the Chang beetle picture came out of the belt and me turning into Nature joker, ran in and becoming Blade's new form, Nature Blade which my armour is now green like nature itself with mantis pincers**(A/N: did I say it right or was it called something else?)** sticking out of my back for support. My face plate looks like an Elite's mouth**(Halo)** which allows me to shoot out vine-like tentacles.

"Why Kenzaki? You said that we won't battle because you want humanity to continue living." Questioned Hajime who took out the Ace of Hearts and slides it on his belt.

**"Henshin!""Change"**

Hajime now clad in his Chalice armour dash towards me not knowing my new abilities. I merely just smirk as he lands his fist on my armour. I begin to deliver punches of my own and to my surprise, one punch to Hajime's chest was enough to send him fling a few meters back. Hajime took out three cards but my reaction was faster as I shoot three tentacles that grabs the cards from him and returned to me. Hajime soon retreated as I slide his cards into my rouzer.

**"Tornado!" "Drill!" "Float!" "Spinning dance!"**

A tornado forms around me lifting me up and I begin spinning, I brought my leg into a kicking position and I spin towards Hajime. He made a big mistake looking back as my foot collided with his face.

Hajime fell face first on the ground moaning in pain as I took out a blank card.

**Hajime's POV:**

"Kenzaki, please don't do this!" My words were useless as he threw the blank card onto my chest. Soon, my body was covered in green aura and I felt weaker and weaker until I was absorbed completely into the card.

**Kenzaki's POV:**

The card flew back to my hand and I inspect the card before I picked up the rest of the cards Hajime collecting the cards, I summoned my nature roaches to begin my conquest of my world. The roaches were green so they blend in well in green environment while they also have mouths like mine that shoots out tentacles but with an additional ability, they can spit poison which kills a normal human being in 10 seconds time.

When over 2000 roaches were made, I set off with them with only 1 rule: Obey me and follow my orders.

**Kerberos's POV:**

My name is Adam and I am Kamen rider Kerberos. The organisation called B.O.A.R.D has selected me to be Kerberos because they thought they I had the potential to be it's user. But the truth is, the Undead called Kerberos won't choose a human being but only a Joker can be it's user. I was already a joker since birth and I was called Element Joker by the organisation because of my ability to control fire, lightning, blizzard and wind but when I was still a kid, people called me monster and freak when they see me become Elemnt joker.

I was sent on a mission only I could because I was the only rider. The mission was to seal all the royal Undeads and the other Undeads.

I was finding the last Undead which was called Thief Chameleon, I sat down on a nearby bench and relaxed my feet from the long walk. I was enjoying tge time until I heard someone screamed, I rushed to the scene and found the Undead killing his last victim by biting her neck.

"Finally you appear!" I pulled out the Buckle and place the card on the panel the pushed it in and I place the Buckle on my waist and cards flew out forming a strap and yelled** "Henshin!" **as I open the belt and a voice said,**"Open Up!"**

A hologram of kerberos came out as I dash forward, my armour was the same design as glaive, lance and larc. the face armour was gold with a red visor while my body amour was lance design and my legs were the same as larc. The weapons I carried were a gun, a spear and a sword.

the Undead saw me and tried to escape but I took out 2 of diamonds, bullet armadillo, 9 f spades, mach jaguar, 10 of clubs, remote tapir and 8 of diamonds, scope bat. I took out my gun and slide remote card,**"Remote!"** a hologram of the card was aborbed into scope bat and mach jaguar releasing them from the cards and under my command.

"Get him now!" both Undead nodded and bat undead use his sense and told jaguar undead to strike him at where he was pointing at. Jaguar undead knocked Chameleon undead and his camouflage failed as he was visible again. out pulled out 2 more diamond cards which were 4 of diamonds, rapid pecker and 6 of diamonds, firefly. **"Bullet!" "Rapid!" " Fire!" "Burning shot!"** The three holograms were aborbed into my gun and I release a rain a fire bullets on Chameleon undead.

Once I stopped, the undead's belt opened up and I threw the card at him. The card returned to me as well as bat and jaguar.

My missin was finally complete, the head of B.O.A.R.D came with 10 soldiers and clapped his hands."Well done, Adam or should I say..." the soldiers raised their guns at me,the head then continued,"Element joker!" He gave the soldiers the signal to shoot me, they rain a shower of bullets on me as I screamed in agony.

I was betrayed by the one I once considered my father. He laughed as he was about to leave, a rectangular object flew past him and landed beside me. I suddenly froze.

**In Adam's head**:

I was wondering what happened when a silhouette appeared in front of me. "Who are you?" was all I said as I approached him. His form was now 100% accurate now that the light was gone. He was Kerberos, my rider form. " it is time Adam, for you to end humanity." "Why must I ?""Because you are the only Undead left in the world and the rectangle object you just saw is called the Creator, the one who created the Battle that all Undeads must fight. All Undeads that were sealed are the losrers while the winners fought each other. The winner will be allowed an army by the Creator to kill the previous winner's species and claim it his own."

I was about to protest against the idea until he continued,"Think about it Adam, everyone you cared for since young has betrayed you and called you a freak of nature. Now you can kill them and show everyone ow strong you are." Adam thought for a second as memories of people flew past me.

The first memory was my best friend screamed for help when I showed him my joker form and I was soon kicked out of school and when I got back home, my parents gave me a luggage filled with all my things. I was confused until Dad told me that they received a phone call from the school. Now I was disowned by my parents.

The second memory was when I was 18 years old and was applying for a job. I got a phone call from the company saying that they will not have a freak of nature join their company, I found out that my report card had a remark from my past school teacher saying I was a monster. I sighed in defeat as I could not get a job from anywhere on earth until B.O.A.R.D came for me.

The final memory showed the head of B.O.A.R.D ordering the soldiers to open fire at me after sealing the Chameleon undead.

Now I reconsidered the idea Kerberos said and told him I will kill all the humans in the world.

**Back in the real world Adam's POV:**

reality returned to me as I kept my gun and brought out my sword and took out three cards and yelled, "Now you are the one who suffers my wrath!"

Sliding the cards in the rouzer annouced, **"Thunder!" "Kick!" "Mach!" "Lightning sonic!"**

The holograms of the cards were absorbed into me and I stabbed the ground with my sword and jumped into the air and deliver a electricuting kick at them, creating a crater filled with dead bodies. The Creator creates a green portal which allows my newborn minions to join me. I set out to eliminate all humans in my way. During this conquest, they will now know the true strength and nothing can stop me!

**That's it for part 1 of Chapter 3 next will be part 2 and please review this out Yo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Blade and Kerberos turn part 2**

**A/N: I'm back after thinking what to write. In this chapter, the 2 worlds combine and the two riders continue their conquest to destroy humanity. Will they team up or destroy each other and will Tsukasa reach them before the merged worlds gets destroy? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider.**

**Kenzaki's POV:**

Tachibana and Mutsuki are idiots that they left the cards in B.O.A.R.D H.Q. I grabbed all the cards as my roaches kill the scientists and guards. I grabbed the Buckles and ordered the roaches to continue on as Tachibana came in and took his Buckle with the Ace of diamonds, Change Stag, in it and puts it on his waist.

Before he could transform, a roach grabbed his arms while another grabbed his legs. "Kenzaki, how could you do this after you promised us you won't attack anymore humans when you jumped off the cliff!" His words were worthless as I took his Buckle off his waist and gave the roach holding his legs the Buckle while I took the gun Tachibana use when he was Garren and shot him in his heart.

Tachibana gave a gasp as his body was falling to the ground.

Keeping the gun at the back of my belt, I ordered the roaches to hide in the park around the grass to blend in. They left as soon as I gave the signal, Tachibana's corpse lay there as I leave. When I walked out of the building, the roaches were attacking the humans that came near them just as planned. I gave a battle cry that signals the roaches to show themselves to the humans who screamed in fear.

I smirked and pounced on a person who was running away from a roach. The person was, to my surprise, was actually Mutsuki. He tried to fight back by kicking me but recoiled when I blocked. He fell, hard on his butt.

The roach that was chasing him shoots out his tentacles around Mutsuki's neck, strangling him. I finished off Mutsuki by stabbimg him with my sword.

Mutsuki frozed, blood was gashing out of his stomach and he collasped. I gave a victorious cry which made all the roaches who killed the humans give their own the human race was gone.

I was enjoying my victory when I froze.

**In Kenzaki's head:**

"Where am I?" Kenzaki turned and saw memories of him and the other riders fighting the Undeads together, while he looked at the memories, he now felt guilty for what he has done when he looked at the memory where he jumped off the cliff to stop the fight he was about to have with Hajime.

He was soon sobbing and bellowed,"What have I done!?" He answer came. Three silhouettes appeared in front of him. The light on their bodies faded away revealing my deceased friends/partners/riders.

Tachibana walked up to me and gave me a smile and said,"Our world will soon be gone, we cannot forgive you now but after you find a new world, only then we will forgive you by protecting its inhabitants."

I was confused as Hajime and Mutsuki nodded their head in agreement with Tachibana. How was our world going to be gone when I'm still there.

**Back to reality:**

I soon returned to the real world from my head when I saw my Nature roaches came to me, pointing their fingers up to the sky.

I looked up and saw sky covered in cracks. Now I understood what Tachibana meant when he said the world will be gone.

A meteorite came crashing a few meters in front of me, the roaches were triggered into defense mode and crowded around me. In the meteorite which opened up, came a 2 riders that resembles the three kerberos combined and the other resembles Decade. Who walked out with roaches coming out of the meteorite after he was out of it. He looked at me and demanded,"who are you!?"

**Adam's POV:**

My conquest was now complete as I stabbed the last human with my spear. The roaches and I gave our own battle cry until a wall of swirling silver,grey and white colours came out a rider in pink. I laughed when I asked,"Who are you and why is your armour pink!?" His reaction was priceless as his cursed his armour for being the the same colour as pink " My armour is MAGENTA!" yelled the rider. He then ask who I was.

"I am known as many names, they were monster, freak of nature, Element joker but I prefered Adam and Kamen rider Kerberos. What about yours?" "My name is Tsukasa Kadoya, other riders in the past called me Kamen rider Decade, destroyer of worlds but now it is just Kamen rider Decade."

Now that I know his name, I asked Tsukasa why he was here. He said that a few weeks ago, his enemy told him that 12 worlds are going to be destroy and his sources led to my world as the third. Finally, I asked him whose world were destroyed, he said the first was Kamen rider Ryuki while the second is suffering the same while we were talking.

He asked me to follow him to the second rider's world since my world was about to collapse so I followed him into the wall which he said it was called the dimension portal that allows him to visit other worlds. A meteorite like pod came out and he told me to get in once the roaches get in.

Once we were ready, the pod was engulfed by the portal and came out to another world which was already experiencing cracks in the sky just like mine.

When we landed, the pod cracked open and Tsukasa and I came out and was meeting face to face with a rider whose mask resembles a spade and he was being protected by green-coloured roaches which were all on high alert. I looked at him at demanded, "who are you!?"

**Normal POV:**

Kenzaki drew out Garren's(now Kenzaki claims it) gun and aim it at Adam and the Nature roaches were ready to attack until Tsukasa stepped in between and said,"Kenzaki, you look different from before. What happened to you?"

Kenzaki lowered his gun and told them what happened in his world before they came.

They listen to what he said, Tsukasa was excited when he said he needs to find a new world since he discovered new worlds without riders and needs them in the worlds. Adam soon comforted Kenzaki who was crying when he finished his story. Tsukasa then opens a portal and told them to get in before the world collapsed. The roaches were somehow absorbed by the two jokers and they ran into the portal with Tsukasa.

**Back at the photo shop:**

Shinji was now fully healed and ready to assist Tsukasa once he returns and goes to another world. He was helping Natsumi clean the living room until a portal opened and came out Tsukasa with Kenzaki and Adam.

Shinji looked at Adam and said,"Tsukasa, Kenzaki, who is this?"

"This, Shinji, is Adam the third rider whose world was destroyed." Shinji then asked the three to seat down.

Shinji then told Tsukasa the next world will be named when he guess what the sentence mean:Walking he path of heaven, the man who rules over everything combines help with the fist two.

Tsukasa, upon hearing this jumped up immediately and said,"Kabuto's world and Ichigou and Nigou's world!"

The scene changes as a worm running away from a red flash which was zig-zagging to the worm, the worm was then tackle by the red light that stopped. **"Clock over!"** the red light was now a humanoid form of a kabuto beetle, it was Kamen rider Kabuto.

The worm tried to turn back only to be punched by two fists. 2 shadow figure somersaulted in the air and landed on both side of Kabuto. Under the light the two figures became clear as they were Ichigou and Nigou.

"Sempai let's give him the triple kick." the twin riders nodded in agreement and the 2 jumped in the air.**"1, 2, 3"** Kabuto pushed the horn back and said,"rider kick!" and pulls the horn and jumps with the twin riders. Kabuto's rider kick hits the worm first followed by the double rider kick.

The 3 riders gave their victory pose as the worm blows up.

**That's it for the chapter. In the next chapter I will be making Adam stay with Natsumi while the other 3 will be finding the riders, I won't explain how the twin riders arrive in Kabuto's world because I don't know how but let's just say they were revived from the dead by ZECT and Tendou Souji is a Native worm in my please rewiew.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Hey guys, in the last chapter author's notes, I forgot to mentioned that Tendou Souji has control of all the zectors except for dark Kabuto zector because it was destroyed and all the natives left earth after they did an experiment on Souji that made him the kabuto native(imagine ace of spades with tentacles sticking out of his back) and making him the head of ZECT organisation and finally the other ZECT riders quit. I do not own Kamen rider except Adam, Kerberos, Element joker, Nature joker and kabuto native.P.S. Kamen rider Diend is dead and Tsukasa now uses his cars and the Diend driver and Souji is from Kamen rider Kabuto series.**

Tsukasa was preparing to go to Kabuto's world with Kenzaki and Shinji when he forgot what he needed to take, Adam then came in and gave him his camera. The portal soon opened and they stepped in leaving Adam and Natsumi in the shop.

**Tsukasa's POV:**

We were out of the portal and our clothes had became ZECT trooper attires. Kenzaki walked to a mirror and examined himself while Shinji had already bought a cup of coffee. We only walked a few steps when the com link on our attires sounded and announced,"all ZECT troopers hearing this message please follow the coordinates I am about to sent, we need assistance against this Worms."

Receiving the coordinates to the place, we mounted our rider motorbikes and drove to the location.

2 black vans with ZECT symbols on both vans were there surrounding the worms. I told Kenzaki and Shinji to transform so we could fight the worms.

They both nodded and were off with Shinji running to a nearby mirror taking out his card deck and yelled,**"Henshin!"** and three mirror images of his armour clad him turning him to Kamen rider Ryuki and he jumps into the mirror and ambush the Worms from the mirror behind them.

Kenzaki and I walked with our belts on our waist, I put the card into the slot and the Decadriver announced,**"Kamen Ride..." **and Kenzaki puts his hand on the handle and we both yelled,**"Henshin!"** I closed the Decadriver and Kenzaki pulls the handle revealind a golden image of a spade.**"Decade!""Turn up!"** a hologram of the ace of spades came out of the blaybuckle and 9 symbols of the 9 Heisei riders appeared and became holograms of Decade.

When we were in rider form, we dashed forward to help Shinji attack the Worms.

The troopers were surprised to see Shinji jump out of the mirror behind the Worms and were more surprised when me and Kenzaki ran past them.

**Normal POV:**

The 3 riders were attacking the Worms with series of punches while the troopers opened fire at the Worms while other troopers carried the wounded away into the van. Tsukasa pulled out his card holder turning it into a gun and puts a card into his belt. Shinji takes out 2 cards and Kenzaki takes out 2 cards.

**"Attack Ride,BLAST!"**

**"SWORD VENT!" "CLEAR VENT!"**

**"POISON!" "STAB!" "Venom stab!"**

Tsukasa released a rain of magenta orbs that hit every single worm while Shinji disappears and slashes the worms and Kenzaki ran in in stabs the moulting Worm and the Worms all exploded.

The 3 riders power down and one of the troopers approached them and announced,"Commander Souji will want to see the 3 of you at ZECT now." The 3 agrees to follow them back to ZECT and when they reached ZECT, they were greeted by the twin rider, Ichigou and Nigou with some shadow troopers and with Adam and Natsumi.

**Back at the shop, Adam's POV a few minutes age:**

I was listening to the news since I got nothing to do. When Natsumi came in, I got a feeling that something good will come on TV.

When I turned the TV on, the news shows ZECT troopers shooting at monsters that I heard Natsumi called Worm when she saw them. The Worms were kicking the troopers butts until Shinji came out of a mirror behind the Worms and Tsukasa and Kenzaki ran past the troopers to assist Shinji. the Worm in the middle was moulting as what Tsukasa said the Worms moult to become more stronger, faster and uglier. Tsukasa shoots them while the others slash and stabs them. The Worms then exploded leaving green dust behind. I was pumped up to get in the action so I asked Natsumi if we could go and kill some worms as well.

Natsumi's answer was yes, I was so excited that I jumped on the table and somersaulted in the air before landed on the ground on my legs.

She continued when I stopped and said that she will use her Laughing pressure point on me if I screw up and let the Worms escape. I agreed to the deal.

I grabbed my Buckle and Natsumi told Kivaara to follow us which she agreed.

We were walking for god knows how long until we found 3 worms bitch slapping the ZECT troopers before they were knocked out, I place my card into the belt and put the belt on my waist and opened the belt yelling,**"Henshin!"** **"Open Up!"**while Natsumi grabbed Kivaara and they both said,**"Henshin!" **at the same time. Natsumi was soon covered in petals of pinkish purple shards that turns into a white and purple armour with a sword materializing in her hand."Now, face the fury of our wrath Worms!"

Taking out my sword and 2 cards and sliding the cards on my rouzer,**"Fire!" "Slash!" "Burning slash!"** my sword aborbed the cards smybols and was now engulfed in flame as I ran and started slashing at them while Natsumi use her sword and shank them. They soon exploded meaning they were weaklings to us. The troopers woke up to find the worms exploding in front of us and asked us to follow them.

We walked only for 10 minutes until we arrived, a couple of troopers with yellow stripes were with 2 riders who looked almost identical besides their gloves and boots. A van pulled up in front of us and Tsukasa, Kenzaki and Shinji came out with the same looks of happy and surprise.

**Normal POV:**

After explaining why Adam and Natsumi were out of the shop, the 5 other riders were surprised that the worms they fought only took 2 hits to be destroyed. Tsukasa then asked the twin riders how they are in Kabuto's world. They told the riders that Tendou Souji gave ZECT's scientists the permission to find a way to revive them which they did.

After chatting for a few minutes, a trooper came and told them to follow him to see Souji.

Upon entering, the riders excluding the twin riders gasped at how the room was magnificently designed. In the middle of the room was Tendou who was receiving phone calls about Worm showing up in public places like parks, shopping malls and airports. Tendou was only apologizing and saying that ZECT will be sure the Worms will be dealt with in the future. The riders were told to wait at the sofa on the left side of the office near the zectors that were recharging while the other zectors flew everywhere.

Tendou soon put the phone down cursing about accepting to be the leader of ZECT. Tsukasa and the others soon greeted Tendou when he came to them. Tendou looked at Adam and say,"so new guy, what is your rider name?" Adam replied,"My rider name is Kamen rider Kerberos, the Element joker Undead." Tendou merely just walked past him and say," Kazuma here..." pointing at Kenzaki "... told me that he has sealed all the Undead including Kamen rider Chalice ex-user, Hajime." Everyone looked at Kenzaki who was nervously whistling. Natsumi walked up to him and jabbed her thumb into his neck which resulted in making him laugh.

Soon, Kenzaki stopped and told everyone that he called Tendou while they were outside the Organisation's front door and told him why he was here with the others and what happened to the other riders in his world, he also told them about going to a new world to protect it's inhabitants from the threats they face to redeem himself and have Tachibana, Hajime and Mutsuki forgive him.

The other riders, now understood what happened, Tsukasa told them about him discovering a few new worlds while finding out which worlds were being destroyed. All the riders agree to let Kenzaki stay at one dimension and Adam volunteered to stay with Kenzaki in his soon-to-be world.

A siren soon sounded as troopers were flooding out of the building and the zsectors swirling around Tendou.

Tendou and the twin riders knew that trouble has arrive whenever the zectors circled him. Putting on TheBee Brace on his left wrist, Drake grip in his back pocket, sasword blade in his sword holder and the Kabuto/Gatack and Kick/Punch hopper belt on is waist. Tendou ordered everyone to get out of the building which everyone agreed without hesitation.

As soon as they were out, thousands of people were already found dead from the buildings that collapsed and crushed them while Worms were killing the troopers one by one.

Grabbing Kabuto zector, Tendou yelled,**"Henshin!" **sliding the zector on his belt and the zector announces,**"Henshin!"** and small hexagon cubes form around Tendou and soon his armour showed Tendou in his masked form as he runs towards the horde of Worms with Ichigou and Nigou by his side together with the others who were also in their rider forms. Tendou pulls the horn and says,"CAST OFF!" the zector's horn now at the back and electricity forming announces,**"Cast Off!"** Tendou's armour was now released and the bits of armour flew towards the Worms killing a few of them while the Horn on Tendou's faceplate came up and connect ot the top and announce,**"CHANGE** **BEETLE!"** Tendou now in his sleek rider form was destroying the worms with his Kunai dagger and activates clock up with Tsukasa putting his clock up card into his driver and announce,**"ATTACK RIDE, CLOCK UP!"** and Kenzaki and Adam using their 10 of spades, Time Scarab. Sliding the cards on their rouzer anoouncing,**"TIME!"**

All four riders now slowing time down cleared the horde before one was left and it was a moulted one. Tendou said,"This Worm is special, we need to do a simultaneous attack on him or else he will use our attacks against us, on my mark." Tendou pulls the horn back to it's original position and clicks the button and says,"Rider Kick!", Tsukasa puts a gold card into his driver and the two riders draw out more undead cards.

**"1!, 2! ,3!" "RIDER KICK!"**

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE, D-D-D-DECADE!"**

**"THUNDER!" "KICK!" "MACH!" "LIGHTNING SONIC!"**

**"FIRE!" "TORNADO!" "DRILL!" "BURNING ATTACK!"**

Tendou lands a hit on the Worm at the same time as Tsukasa after he went through several card holograms and Kenzaki running at sonic speed, jumping and landing a electric kick on the Worm's face while Adam was engulfed in a fire tornado that lifted him and spun him as he also delivers a kick to the Worm's face.

The air was filled with silent after the simultaneous attack until Tendou's belt and Tsukasa's belt annouce,**"Clock** **Over!" **the worm recoiled as he felt the great amount of power he just received and couldn't absorb them and ended up exploding as well as the worms that the twin riders and Natsumi and Shinji fought aslo blown up.

The sky soon begin cracking signalling the riders to leave the world. Tendou says his last goodbye to the troopers as he joined the others in leaving the world.

They soon ended up in the photo shop and they were relieved. Another letter was found and it says that the next to world are also combining, making the riders job of finding them more easy while they all were reading the sentence of the letter to find out which world they were soon entering, they all had the same question in their head. **Who was sending them the letters.**

**A/N: That's it for the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it, Tendou's native form will be revealed soon in the next chapter. The sentence is simple if you know what it Train of Time stops at a castle to rest and they met an old friend, a King of Chess is his title.**

**Guess whose worlds are these and don't forget to review the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: So have you guys figure out whose worlds are these? If you don't I'll just tell you, it is Den O and Kiva. In this chapter, The Taros and Wataru reside in the sands of time since their worlds are already destroyed. Wataru is King of the Fangire and Bishop gave the Taros new bodies and creates a new kivat for Wataru. Wataru is the one who told Tsukasa about Decade in Kamen rider Decade episode 1. I do not own Kamen rider.**

"So, is everyone ready to go to the worlds of Den O and Kiva?"

Tsukasa's question made all the riders stand in front of him except the twin riders who stayed behind to look after the shop.

A portal opened and they walked into it. When they came out, they did not have a clue where they are. Tsukasa was then questioned by Natsumi,"why are we in the Sands of Time and not in Den O's world?"

Before Tsukasa could answer, a train rail soon appeared and a train followed it. Tsukasa told them to stand back which they did and the train stopped in front of them. The front of the train had a lions mane and Den O's sword form visor.

The door opened and a figure came out. The riders took out their Buckles and were ready to transform until the figure said,"Yo! more Kamen riders here huh?" Tsukasa and Natsumi recognized the voice as Momotaros.

**Tsukasa's POV:**

I couldn't believe it, Momotaros isn't the red oni that I last saw. He is a freaking lion imagin now! how did he became lion imagin was a mystery but I will find out.

"Momotaros, what happened to you!?" I screamed at him.

He flinched at the sound of my voice. "what do you mean what happened? This is my new physical body made by Wataru's servant."

My eyes widen,"Wataru is here in the Sands of Time as well!? What made him come here?"

"I don't know? Wataru never told me of the others." I asked him if he could take us to see Wataru, h told us to get in his Leo liner as he called it now. When we entered the train, it looked the same as I last came in. Momotaros explained that Ryutaro, Hana, Naomi and Owner vanish all of a sudden and wasn't found in any time period when he tried to use infinity pass. Now he and the other Taros lost their physical bodies until they found Wataru who asked Bishop to use his powers to create new bodies for them he did and now they are all animal based imagins.

After a few minutes, Leo liner reached a mountain and stopped.

"Oi Momotaros, why did you stop here?" He turned to look at me and said,"wait for a few second."

Soon, a roar was heard and the riders excluding Momotaros flinched. A dragon landed in front of them, the dragon was a combination of a dragon and a castle."Oi castle Doran! Opened up already!" Momotaros shouted impatiently.

Castle Doran gave him a snort of annoyance and released a blue orb that engulfed all of us and we were soon inside of the castle.

Multiple fangires gave us a glance before moving on with what they were doing until a green fish-like fangire skipped towards Momotaros saying,"your back Momo! Wataru was going to sent Urataros to fine you." Momotaros said,"I was only out for a drive in leo liner actually until I found a few more riders." Pointing to us. The fangire then looked at me and said,"you were the one who shot an arrow at me when you came to Wataru's world am I right?" I remembered that he used a gun and me turning into Kuuga pegasus form and shot an arrow at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said scratching the back of my head.

"It's all right, we were fooled and you are no longer a destroyer but a normal Kamen rider. Anyway, let's go and see Wataru."

**Normal POV:**

The riders and the merman entered a large room that had a throne where Wataru was seating Bishop and Rook plus the three imagins were by his side while the wolfen and franken were in their human form paying chess.

Wataru spotted the group entered and said,"I am so glad there are other riders here, especially you Tsukasa."

Ryutaros seeing Momotaros, ran to him and smack his head saying,"idiot Momo! you made King Wataru worry about you and he almost sent turtle to look for you." Momotaros countered,"but I'm back here am I not!?" Kivat then flew down and said,"Momotaros,did you find any thing suspicious outside?"

Momotaros stopped fighting with Ryutaros and said,"yeah, I found glass shards near the mountain and the waterhole near our hideout is almost filled with shards as well.

Wataru then spoke,"It seems the traitor wants to eliminate all fangires loyal to me since most fangires have been avoiding me and the ones loyal to me disappeared."

Kenzaki and Adam then suggest,"why don't Adam and I go ask the fangires who is responsible." Bishop then asked,"and how are you going to do that humans?"

Both of them nodded and soon were glowing bright green and revealed their joker forms. Bishop stood there speechless while the riders smirked and Wataru and the Taros were impressed and finally rook said,"game start, find the traitor and crush him."

Tendou raised his hand and say,"if they are going, so am I!" He was now covered by dozens of kabuto beetles that surprised everyone on what he was doing and how the beetles came in. The beetles were absorbed into Tendou's body and he became the Kabuto native which everyone now looked at him with wide eyes."A gift from the natives before they left my world.' was all tendou said before he, Kenzaki, Adam and Rook left the room.

**Kenzaki's POV:**

I was still shock from seeing Tendou who is beside me had became what he called a native. Luckily, I kept my focus on finding the suspect. I looked into a mirror and almost fell, what I saw in the mirror was Shinji in his rider form looking back at me.

He explained that Tsukasa sent him to follow me and the others so he could help us if we got into any trouble.

I caught up to the others and they were asking a fangire that had a face of a horse what he knew about the suspect. The fangire told us that the suspect will destroy anyone who talks to Wataru or assist him in anyways. We left the fangire and then found a fangire with moose horns.

Rook told him to stop, only to be ignored and we soon give chase.

The moose fangire was a fast runner so Tendou decides to even up the play by using his native form clock up ability. Tendou soon became a flash of red light that knocked the fangire down. Tendou returned to his native form and I shot 2 tentacles from my mouth and wrapped his his and Adam used his blizzard ability to freeze the fangire's feet.

Rook went up to him and punched his guts and the fangire recoiled from the attack."Now that we have you trapped, tell us what you know about the traitor." The fangire remained silent.

"You have disrespect your King by not telling me what you know! And now you will AHHH!" A dark aura blasted rook and he flew back and landed on the wall and fell to the ground.

"What the..." I didn't finished my sentence because the moose fangire headbutt me and teared my tentacles.

Adam and Tendou were holding guts and laid on the floor and the fangire between them grabbed me hold me in a choke hold. Rook stood up and said,"no you can't be alive! King Wataru and Taiga defeated you! Ex-King!"

Now it was clear, the fangire was the King that Wataru and his brother defeated so Wataru became King.

The ex-King threw me into a wall and sprinted and tackled Rook and stomped him. The moose fangire was nowhere in sight until I saw him came out of a window only to be shattered.

Shinji jumped out and ran into ex-King saying,"I won't let you hurt him!" "Kenzaki, go get Tsukasa and the others now! I'll hold him off until you come." I nodded and got Adam and Tendou to stand. We ran until we reached the throne room.

When we opened the door, everyone was staring at us. Then we heard shinji's scream and we know that he and Rook are in trouble."Riders, we must help shinji and Rook now!" yelled Tsukasa.

"Kivat" Wataru grabbed Kivat and the mechanical bat mouth opened and said,**"BITE!"** Biting Wataru's hand, aghostly chains appeared on his waist and he said,**"Henshin!"** wataru now clad in his Kiva armour, waited for us to transform as well.

Tsukasa put on his Decadriver and puts his card in **"KAMEN RIDE..."** closing the driver and he said,**"Henshin!" "...DECADE!" **the symbols of the heisei riders surrounded him and became holograms of Decade and they engulfed him and he was now in his decade armour.

Natsumi grabbed Kivaara and they both said,**"Henshin!"** now she is in her Kivaara armour.

Tendou grabs Kabuto zector and slides it on his belt and said,**"Henshin!" **and was followed by a mechanical voice from the zector,**"Henshin!" **Tendou now engulfed in small hexagon pulled the zector's horn and he is now in his Kabuto sleek rider form.

Both Adam and I took out our Buckles and place our ace cards into the Buckles and placed it on our waist. Cards flew out and form a strap to make our Buckles in belts and I pulled the handle while Adam opened the front of his belt and we both yelled,**"Henshin!" "Turn Up!/Open Up!" **holograms of our cards came out and we ran through them and Adam was in his Kerberos armour while I was in my Blade Nature form armour.

The Taros put on their belts and clicked their colors,**"Henshin!"** yelled the Taros and they slide the passes they carried pass the front of the belt.**"LION/WOLF/RHINO/HAWK FORM!"** All four of them were now in their rider forms. Momotaros's mask was a lion's head while Urataros was a wolf's head, Kintaros was a rhino's head and finally Ryutaros was a hawk's head.

We ran out of the room and went to find Shinji and Rook hoping that they were okay.

**Shinji's POV:**

I couldn't hold him down after Kenzaki, Adam and Tendou left and Rook was trying to get a hit on ex-King but he blocked all of Rook's attacks and countered him.

I draw out 3 cards and put them into my rouzer,**"SWORD VENT!" "GUARD VENT!" "ATTACK VENT!"** My dragon saber and dragon shield were now in my hands and 4 Gigazelles came out of the mirrors and hold ex-King while I got Rook back on his feet and we both charged at him.

Ex-King threw all the Gigazelles away and blasted me with his dark aura which made me succumbed and fall to the ground and he took out his sword and stabbed Rook in his chest directly where his heart was.

Rook body became multi-colored and the fangire punched Rook's body, shattering it.

"NOOOOO!"I yelled as the fangire threw his sword at me and I was hit by it. The sword landed on my chest, piercing into my heart. I clenched my hand near the wound when the fangire took it out and grabbed me. Soon, my body became numb and he dropped me and I blackout.

**Normal POV:**

The riders, Garuru, Bashaa, Donga and Bishop turned a corner and was faced to face with ex-King standing beside Shinji's in his human form and glass shards. Upon seeing the shards, the fangires knew that ex-King had killed Rook while the riders saw the lifeless body of their fallen comrade and friend had a gash of blood leaking from the wound. The riders knew that the fangire in front of them had stabbed Shinji in his heart.

Ex-King taunted them by pointing a finger at them and then brought the finger to his own neck making a slicing motion.

"You bastard!" was all Bishop said before he brought his sword and ran straight to fight ex-King. Ex-King snapped his finger and Bishop's chest suddenly sparked creating small sparks that hurt Bishop badly as ex-King approached him and lifted his sword."Fare well, Bishop." was ex-King's final word to Bishop before Bishop was shattered by his sword.

Wataru, now filled with anger, clenched his fist and charge at ex-King.

The riders followed him together with the only three fangires left to fight the multiple fangires coming at them.

The riders attempts to hit ex-King hard had failed as he countered all their attacks and hitting them back in their weak spot which made them recoil. Tsukasa then pulled out a card and said,"if you want to play rough, then I'll will give you rough!" putting the card into his belt and closing it the driver announce,**"KAMEN RIDE...FAIZ!"** Tsukasa was Kamen rider Faiz and charged into the fangire. The fangire didn't see it coming and was now on the ground clenching in chest.

Tsukasa pulls out a gold card and puts it into his driver and said,"Kenzaki use Royal Straight Flush on him when I give the signal." Kenzaki nodded and puts his absorb Capricorn into his absorb rouzer **"ABSORB QUEEN!"** and slides his Evolution caucasus on the rouzer **"EVOLUTION KING!"** all thirteen spade cards flew around Kenzaki and was absorbed into him making his Nature King form.

"Everyone, let's do this for Shinji!"

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...F-F-F-FAIZ!"**

**"WAKE UP!"**

**"MIGHTY!" "THUNDER!" "LIGHTNING IMPACT!"**

A red vortex formed on ex-King's chest as Tsukasa kicks into it and materializing behind him while Wataru's darkness moon break hits him right in his face and Adam threw his spear at him and was electricuted and Tsukasa yells,"NOW, Kenzaki!"

**"SPADE 10!" "SPADE JACK!" "SPADE QUEEN!" "SPADE KING!" "SPADE ACE!" "ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!"**

The holograms of the five cards formed in front of him as he runs through them, he slash ex-King as he comes out.

Ex-King couldn't believe it, he was beaten by a few humans. His last thought was that he can now rest in peace since he had already killed Bishop and Rook before he shattered into shards of glass.

The riders were gathered around Shinji's body."Does anyone know we can save him now before he really dies?" asked Natsumi."Even Recover Camel wont be much help since he only heals himself." were both Kenzaki and Adam's answer."There has to be a ways." replied Tendou.

Shinji body was soon covered in flame which shocked everyone,the imagins poured water on him but the flame won't disappear.

What really shocked them was that Shinji's body, still covered in fire, stood up and changed into a form of a dragon(imagine a Monstrous Nightmare(how to train your dragon)with out it's spikes). As the flame was still going, a human silhouette formed in front of the dragon. The dragon then shrinks as he circled the silhouette's feet and slowly going into a ascending spiral motion. The silhouette feet was uncovered as the dragon circles around until it reached the silhouette's head and the silhouette was no revealed to be Shinji.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief and simultaneously said,"How are you still ALIVE!?"

Shinji just smiled and say,"it's a long story."

**Shinji's POV:**

Everyone sat down to listen to my story on how I was still alive after being stabbed in the heart by ex-King.

"When I blacked out after he stabbed me, I woke up in my mind and was confronted by all the contracted monsters." Upon hearing that their eyes widen until I said,"they were in spirit form and not really in my mind." That made everyone relaxed a little."I'm gonna make it short now. They told me that the only way to return to the living again, I had to merge with all of their spirits. I did what they say and I merged with them so now I can summon them from my soul since I just discovered that the attack vent cards are gone."

After an awkward silent filled the room, a fangire came in and say,"Lord Wataru! Garuru, Bashaa and Dogga have turned to fuestles!" Wataru ran out and soon came in with three fuestles and said that the wolfen, merman and franken had become the fuestles he is holding.

After awhile, we were out of Castle Doran and I turned into my dragon form and everyone climbed on board. We were leaving because a crack was forming in the sky which means the place was collapsing. With every one on my back, I lifted off and Castle Doran followed me.

Tsukasa opens a portal where Castle Doran and I flew in, leaving the collapsing world. We arrived outside of the photo shop and was greeted by the twin riders. When they saw me turned back into a human, they stood there frozen until i said,"I'll explain everything later."

**Normal POV:**

After Shinji explained everything to them, Tsukasa asked,"any new letters yet?'

Ichigou handed Tsukasa the letter, he opens the letter and reads it and he dropped the letter. The last four worlds were already one before Narutaki's warning. They now had to get into Castle Doran since they will be travelling into their last world.

**A/N: So, how was this chapter? It took me 5 hours to make it here is the sentence for today. The 2 in 1 protects his city together with the 3 in 1 helps the people and the 4 in 1 makes friends with magic.** **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait for the next and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: In this chapter the riders except the twin riders, Natsumi and the imagins visit a certain detective of Fuuto. Tsukasa will be using Diend driver for this chapter and Ryuki's reborn form will be describe in the my Bio for information of my OCs. I do not own Kamen rider. I decided to Change the sentence from the last A/N. The sentence is the 2 in 1 protects the city they love while within the city, the 3 in 1 goes around and does good deeds and the final one brings hope to people.**

"Good luck guys!" Natsumi was waving at them which they responded by waving back as the portal engulfed them and sent them to city of Fuuto.

**Tendou's POV:**

Tsukasa gave each of us each a watch with a built in com link and told us to go our seperate ways to find Shotaro and Philip and when any of us found them, we will communicate to each other and meet at the same location.

Wataru and Tsukasa took the left path, Kenzaki and Adam took the right and Shinji and I took the middle.

Shinji and I were already walking when we walked past a shop that sells ramen. We walked for another 20 minutes until we found 3 police cars flipped and scratched and the cops unconscious. I put on TheBee brace and told Shinji that we have trouble coming our way. We walked to the side of the car and I took a peek on the other side. On the other side was a monster levitating a officer while a saber-tooth cat monster pounced on another one.

"Shinji, we need to save them. You ready?" I asked him. His answer was a nod and then we walked around the car.

"Who the hell are you" said the monster levitating the officer. I replied,"My grandmother said this:Walking the path of heaven.."I pointed a finger to the sky and continued,"...the man who will rule everything" TheBee zector came out of a portal and I grabbed it,"Tendou Souji!" **"Henshin!"** I place TheBee zector on the brace and a mechanical voice announce,**"HENSHIN!"** dozens of small yellow hexagon holograms covered my body and I was now clad in my TheBee armour. Shinji's belt materialized from fire and he yells,**"Henshin!"** he was now engulfed by a giant orb of fire and once the fire was gone, I saw Shinji in his new armour.

His mask looked like his mask in survive mode but only dark red, his body armour was now an exactly the blood red version of kamen rider Knight's body armour and with dragon wings on his back. His legs were spiked for adding more damage to any enemy and his drag visor was a gun just like in survive mode.

**Normal POV:**

The Utopia Dopant and Smilodon Dopant dropped the humans they had and charged towards the riders.

The officers look in awe at the saviors who were Kamen riders they didn't know of besides kamen rider Double.

Tendou was in combat with Utopia while Shinji took on Smilodon. Utopia levitated 2 cars and threw them at Tendou who activated **CAST OFF **and the bits of TheBee armour flew off hitting the cars resulting in an explosion.

Tendou wanted to make things quick, he activated **CLOCK UP** and walked up to the Dopant. Pushing a button on the zector, he said,"Rider Sting!" The zector announces,**"RIDER STING!"** Green electricity swarm the zectors tail and Tendou punches the Dopant. The electricity flow from the zector, to the dopants body.**"CLOCK OVER!"** the Dopant fell to his knees and looked up to Tendou saying,"you are a worthy opponent, we will meet again soon." before he teleported away.

Shinji was still fighting his Dopant until he had enough fun and he wanted to end it now. Kicking the Dopant away, he says,"Come out from the depths of my soul, Drag Blacker!" Black fire surrounded him and then the disappears as Drag Blacker's spirit comes out of Shinji's chest and gains his physical form. Shinji drew a card and puts it in his visor and it announce,**"FINAL VENT!"** Drag Blacker levitated Shinji off the floor and he got into a kicking position and Drag Blacker blew his ice breath(the dark fire) that freezes the escaping Dopant and Drag Blacker blows his ice breath at Shinji, sending him straight into Smilodon, executing him.

The Dopant now sprawled across the floor, exploded leaving behind a broken Gaia Memory.

The two riders power down and were about to leave when they were soon surrounded by people and reporters and even the 2 officers were in the crowd. Tendou tried to remained calm and asked,"what do you people want?" and now he regretted saying that as he was now given tons of questions."Are you two real kamen riders or are fakes?" was a question given from a reporter._ Didn't you just saw me use Clock Up and Shinji made his dragon materialized from his soul into the real world? _thought Tendou.

**Tendou's POV:**

I was losing myself so I did the most extreme thing I done in my life. I was soon glowing and everyone backs off while Shinji stayed by my side as he knew what I was doing so he also decided to be engulfed in fire, changing his human form into his dragon form and the flames now gone, he roared at the people. My transformation into Kabuto native was also complete as we made some of the people faint while others just ran away and a cameraman was still standing acting brave and pointing the camera towards us.

I walked up to him and he was now trembling in fear until I grabbed his camera and threw it. I said,"Do not worry, we will not harm you. We just don't like being questioned a lot."

Shinji and I turned back into our human form s and the cameraman fainted. Shinji then burned the camera which we thought was funny and also so that we won't appear on TV. We then head off in search of Shotaro and Phillip. We activated our com link and told everyone what happened and to keep and I out for anymore of this world's monsters.

**Adam's POV:**

Kenzaki and I were still looking for the two person we were told to find. We soon heard a scream so we rushed to the area.

Upon reaching, we found two monster destroying the park we were in. The policemen were all unconscious on the floor but a guy in red was behind a cop car holding a gun, who we suspect is a police as well.

"Should we help him?"I asked Kenzaki and he said,"Yeah, let's have some fun with this two and then ask the guy if he knows where Shotaro and phillip are."

We took out our buckles and then heard a voice saying,**"ACCEL!" **we looked at the guy in red and he was wearing a belt and he yelled,"Hen...shin!"

Putting the rectangle harmonica-like object into the slot and he pulls the handle like it was a motorcycle and the same voice said the same word again.**"ACCEL!"**Now the guy was covered in a red heavy armour rider form.

"Now that is a weird way to transform huh Kenzaki?" he nodded he head in agreement. We still put our Buckle on our waist and they were soon strapped by the cards nd we saw the rider was already getting his ass whooped by the voodoo-looking monster and being slash by the red monster who's speed could match Mach jaguar.

We both yelled,**"Henshin!"** at the same time as he pulls his Buckle's handle and I opened the front of my Buckle.

**"Turn/Open Up!"**

We ran past our cards's hologram and we kept running towards the monster in our rider form. The rider landed in front of us and we stopped.

**Normal POV:**

"You alright buddy?" Kenzaki asked Terui. Terui looked up at the two riders and say,"I could use a hand with this Dopants." "So thats what their called! After this battle, we should tell the other about this."said Adam."Let's focus on the battle first."

Kenzaki drew his sword and puts Absorb Capricorn into the Absorb rouzer and slides Fusion Eagle on the rouzer.**"FUSION JACK!"**

Kenzaki now in jack form flew up up engage a fight with Taboo Dopant while Terui and Adam took their swords and charge at Red Nasca Dopant.

Kenzaki was dodging all of taboo's projectiles and he drew 3 cards from his card holder and slides them in his rouzer.

**"THUNDER!" "SLASH!" "MACH!" "SLASH SONIC!"**

The three holograms were absorbed into Kenzaki and he was gone in a flash and appeared behind the Dopant who flinched when she turned and she suffered Kenzaki wrath as he delivers slash after slash of painful electricution. The Dopant fell and exploded leaving the Gaia memory broken.

Terui puts his engine memory into his sword and activates engine memory's **STEAM** ability and Adam brought out his gun and slides **"BULLET!" "RAPID!" "POISON!" "VENOM SHOT!"** Terui's sword unleashes a smoke cloud and Adam shoots multiple poisoned shot that made the Dopant weak and fell to his knees. Terui the pulls the other handle on his belt,**"ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **Terui was now engulfed in boiling hot fire that didn't affect him at all and he grabs the Dopant causing him to burn up and explode. Terui then said,"It was only a memory and no one used it. This is out of the ordinary."

Terui turned to Kenzaki and Adam where the three of them powered down and introduced themselves.

After a while, Kenzaki then asks,"So Terui, do you know anyone name Shotaro Hidari and Phillip?""Yeah their place of business is at Kamome billiards. I can take you there when you're call your friends."

Kenzaki and Adam then activated their com link and said,"Location of the two found, Adam and I are with their accomplice a.k.a Kamen rider Accel. We will send the coordinates when we reached there. Kenzaki out."

**After a few minutes**

We arrived at the place and it was a normal to play billiards but beside it was the place Terui told them.

Activating com link once more, they sent the coordinates to the other riders. Soon, Tendou and Shinji came in a police car driven by the 2 officers they safe. Kenzaki and Adam looked at them wide eyed and Tendou said,"explanations later when we go in after Tsukasa and Wataru arrive." Shinji then spotted Terui and says,"So are you Accel that Kenzaki and Adam said in the com link?" Terui nodded and Tendou asked,"are you in the police as well?" Terui nodded again. Tendou smiled,"It just so happens, I am the head of ZECT, the highest ranking police department of Tokyo in my dimension."

Terui was now confused, he never heard of ZECT before and was even more confused when he said 'in his dimension'. Tendou noticing Terui's confused look and said,"like I said to Kenzaki,explanations later when we go in after Tsukasa and Wataru arrive." Terui nodded.

The riders's (excluding Terui) com link sounded and Tsukasa's voice was heard,"Wataru and I are coming in late. We're busy with this bastards and we'll be there after we finish them off. Tsukasa out." The riders then ask Terui if there are any seats outside the door that they could use. Terui led them to a sofa outside and they set there waiting for Tsukasa and Wataru.

**Tsukasa's POV:**

"Argh! I had enough of this nonsense!" pulling out 2 cards, I insert them into the Diend Driver,**"KAMEN RIDE...SASWORD!" "KAMEN RIDE...REY!" **pulling the trigger, 2 holograms of the riders the driver had announce came into clearing and both riders materialized. I pointed my finger at the Dopant who Kenzaki said the monsters were called that in this world and say,"he is the enemy, boys. Get him now!"

Both riders looked at each other and nodded. Sasword activates **Clock Up** and Rey freeze the Dopant's legs. Sasword pushes his zectors tail down and it says,**"RIDER SLASH!"** The Dopant suffered the poisonous wrath of Sasword as he was slashed by his venom-coated saber.

I placed a gold card into the Driver and it announce,**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DIEND!"** a green vortex made out of cars formed in front of me and the 2 riders I summoned were sucked back into it and I pulled the trigger and a blast of massive energy came out and hit the Dopant. The purple substance on the ground disappears as he exploded leaving a harmonica-shaped object with a T on it that says terror. the object cracked into 2 pieces and I went to help Wataru by summoning IXA and Saga.

**"KAMEN RIDE...IXA!"**

**"KAMEN RIDE...SAGA!"**

Both riders materialized and went to help Wataru.

**Wataru's POV:**

The Dopant I am facing is a tough one, I couldn't get a hit on , I heard a squeaky voice said,**"WAKE UP!"** and a red-colored whip went through her. I looked behind her and saw Tsukasa standing beside IXA and Saga. IXA placed a fuestle into his belt and pushed it and a robotic male voice announce,**"IXA...KNUCKLE...RISE...UP!"** IXa released a powerful blow on the Dopant who screamed in pain as Iput my own fuestle on Kivat's mouth and he announce,**"WAKE UP!"** I put my right foot in and the chains came off with the metal cover revealing two red bat wings and the sky turned dark. I lifted my foot into the air and jumped before delivering a kick to her guts while Saga pulls his whip back resulting in the Dopant exploding and leaving a rectangular shaped object that had a C and it says Clay doll.

Both Tsukasa and I were now on our bikes and were en route to the others's position.

**Normal POV:**

"Oi guys we're here!" Tsukasa said as he shake Kenzaki's body. They woke up and simultaneously said,"finally!" Terui led them into the house of Shotaro and phillip. As he opens the door, a girl pounced on him and shouts,"Where have you been Terui!?" The riders giggled at the two as Shotaro and Phillip walked in."Oi Akiko! Give your boyfriend some room, he turning blue from your hug."

Hearing that sentence, the riders all burst out laughing until they were all smacked in their heads by a green slipper.

"Sorry about that fellas, she gets wild like that when Terui is gone for a long time." was Shotaro reply as the riders set on the sofa.

Tsukasa ask,"are you Shotaro and Phillip?" They both nodded slowly as Tsukasa continue,"I'm sure you guys remembered me." At that moment, Phillip snapped his fingers and said,"you're Kamen rider Decade am I right!?" Tsukasa nodded his head and points to the others and said,"This people you see here are also Kamen riders and all their worlds were mysteriously destroyed, so they are now currently residing in my world."

Hearing that news about the worlds mysteriously destroyed brought attention to the detectives and they felt sorry for them until Tsukasa said,"Soon, you will also be residing in my world too."Shotaro spits out the water he was drinking and looked at him confused. Tsukasa then reads out the note about Double's world being destroyed the same ways as the others and so will OOO and Wizard.

They soon heard a scream coming from outside and found Utopia Dopant standing before Akiko and Terui's lifeless bodies and the Dopant says,"what a waste of my time." before he disappeared. Terui had his heart stabbed by his own sword and Akiko was choked to death by the Dopant. Shotaro dropped to his knees and sobbed,"I'm sorry Chief, I failed to take care of Akiko."

Terui's hand dropped 2 memories that materialized. Phillip picked them up and both memories flew to Shotaro's lost driver.

**"ETERNAL!" "ZONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Shotaro transformed into Kamen rider Eternal Revenge form and all T2 memories came and was inserted into every slot.

"I will avenge their death for I am Eternal avenger!"

**How was this chapter huh? I will write the description of Eternal avenger next time in my Bio and Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: After reading this story over again, I decided to stick to normal POV instead. In this chapter, Shotaro goes to find Utopia Dopant to avenge the death of Akiko and Terui. The riders decides to switch and call for the Imagins. Riders for the chapter are: Tsukasa, Wataru, The Taros and the 2 in 1 rider a.k.a Shotaro and Phillip. Reminder: Tsukasa is still using Diend driver. I do not own Kamen rider.**

Shotaro now clad in his Eternal revenge form, which is the same as the original Eternal rider form but black and all the 26 memories are all in the memory slots of the form, hops on his motorbike and zoomed off.

Tsukasa then activates his com link and contacted all four Taros to switch with Tendou, Kenzaki, Adam and Shinji. Hearing the news, Momotaros exclaimed,"Finally! It's our turn to rumble!" The portal opened and the eight riders switched positions with each other. The Taros were all in physical form but soon turned to spheres of light and went into Phillip, who somehow didn't get possess by any of them. The riders got on their bikes after phillip grabbed a lost driver with Fang memory and a T-rex like mini robot hopping on his shoulder.

Phillip got on Wataru's bike and they were following Tsukasa.

**Back at Castle Doran:**

Tendou just finished explaining what happened in Double's world to the twin riders and Natsumi.

"So another rider is dead huh?" Ichigou asked before Tendou nodded and Nigou slammed the table next to him and exclaims,"Why are the secondary riders always targeted by enemies and gets themselves killed!?" Adam tried to calm Nigou down as Ichigou stood and walked to the window and sigh."Let's just hope we don't lose Shotaro and Phillip."

Kenzaki and Tendou were getting up from their chairs when a note came out of nowhere and landed next to them. Opening it up, they examined the letter and once they were done, they dropped the note and said,"We need to tell Tsukasa when he gets back that another world have been destroyed and the rider of that world are drifting around in between the dimension portal." The others agreed to their suggestion and waited patiently for them.

**Again in Double's world:**

Utopia Dopant was having fun levitating helpless people until he was shot in his back.

He turned and saw Shotaro, who was now in Skull form, standing next to his bike pointing a gun at him and say,"Now, count up your sins!" as he charge straight into the Dopant releasing a purple skull from his chest and putting the Skull memory into his memory slot. **"SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The skull spiraled Shotaro as he jumps in the air and he kicks it at the Dopant.

The skull was blocked by a car that the Dopant levitated in front of him and the car exploded. Shotaro landed and was forced on the ground by a fist to his face by the Dopant. The Dopant then hold Shotaro by his neck and he begin choking.

Tsukasa then jumped out of his bike and kicked the Dopant in his arm and he recoiled while Tsukasa landed on his legs. Wataru stopped and phillip helped Shotaro get up.

"KIVAT!" "TATSULOT!"

Wataru grabbed the mechanical bat that bit his hand and fangire veins showed on his hand all the way up to his face and chains formed a belt around his waist and he puts Kivat on the belt and finally say,**"Henshin!" **as a small dragon like bracelet flew to his left wrist and now he was engulfed in a golden glow. Wataru was now clad in a golden armour with a bat-like red visor and a cape on his back, he was now in his emperor form.

Tsukasa takes out his Diend Driver and puts a card in the card slot and opens it,**"KAMEN RIDE..."** Tsukasa pulls the trigger and says,**"Henshin!" "...DIEND!"**

Blue card-like holograms were shot out of the gun and a blue, red and green holograms of Diend covered Tsukasa and the card-like holograms came down to the visor. Tsukasa was now in Diend rider form.

"Shotaro, I know losing your friends is hard to forget..." Tsukasa started, Shotaro clenched his fist as Tsukasa continues,"...but you can start a new friendship with other like the other riders and you still have Phillip by your side." Shotaro looked to his right and saw Phillip smiling at him."His right Shotaro, you still have me as your best friend and partner. Even if you continue to be half-boiled, I will still be there for you. We are the 2 in 1 Kamen rider!"

Phillip's speech made Shotaro think for a second, it's true that Phillip was by his side when he needed it and they were literally together when they are Kamen rider Double. The riders were also nice to him that he felt like they were long lost friends.

Shotaro powers down and took out his Double driver and says," Let's do this together, partner." Pulling out Joker memory while Phillip pulls out Cyclone memory and they both pressed the buttons on the memories.

**"CYCLONE!"**

**"JOKER!"**

They both did a 'W' with their arms that were holding the memories and shouts,**"Henshin!"** before Phillip puts his memory in his driver and it disappeared only to materialized in Shotaro's belt as he falls. Shotaro then puts his into the driver and the driver announce,**"CYCLONE! JOKER!"** A tornado appeared and Shotaro was in it and the shards in the tornado forms into Double's armour.

Phillip, now in Shotaro's body thanks to the Cyclone memory, says,"Shotaro, it's time to say it to him like what we do to other trouble makers.""Your right partner." Pointing his finger at Utopia Dopant and the 2 in 1 rider announces in both their voices,"Now, count up your sins!"

The Imagins were already in their rider forms as they came out of Phillip's body and they announce,

**Momotaros:"I, Have Appear!"** doing his normal pose.

**Urataros:"Mind if I pierce your soul?"** doing his normal pose.

**Kintaros:"My new strength will make you cry!" **doing his normal pose and crack from his neck.

**Ryutaros:"Mind if I shoot you? Can't hear you!" **doing his normal pose.

With all the riders in rider form, the Dopant felt like retreating."Oh, looks like it's time to go." he said as he turns and trys to run away. Only to be lifted by Wataru using his emperor form's strength and threw back to the others.

Double walks up and kicks him right at his face and the Dopant recoiled and Tsukasa puts a card into the gun and it announces,**"ATTACK RIDE...BIND!"** the Diend driver shot out a chain that wraps around the Dopant and says,"let's finish this!"

Momotaros said,"Alright guys, pile on!" as he pressed all the buttons on his belt and slides the pass on the front and the belt announce,**"ANIMAL FORM!"**

Momotaros armour now has a hawk's face on his chest, a wolf's face on his right arm and a rhino's face and horn on his left arm.

"Let's finish it!"

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DIEND!"**

**"WAKE UP FEVER!"**

**"JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

**"CHARGED AND UP!"**

Tsukasa shoots a blast of energy from the driver as Double floats up in the and flies down to the Dopant and slpits into 2 and says,"Joker Extreme!". Wataru jumps and 2 giant red fangs formed on his legs as he strikes the Dopant and the fangs begins stabbing the Dopant on both sides. The taros, now in Momotaros's body, started by making the Rhino's head go down all the way to his hand, followed by the hawk's face and finally the wolf's face. He sprints forward and stabs the Dopant before the others hit him.

The Dopant, now defeated, laid there on the ground before he explodes and the Utopia memory was in half.

Soon they all powered down and Wataru gave Kivat the Castle Doran fuestle and Kivat blew it,**"CASTLE DORAN!"**. The castle came out of a dimension portal and Phillip was in awe and Shotaro nearly fainted.

They all went in and were greeted by the others while Phillip was already asking the twin riders a lot of questions.

"Tsukasa! You might want to read this." Kenzaki pasted the note to him and he reads it.

After reading, Tsukasa then says,"I will go get them. Tendou, you take some of the others to find Kamen rider OOO."

Tendou nodded and asked a few to follow him while Tsukasa went inside a dimension portal.

Ichigou then says,"Now let's hope Tsukasa finds the rider."

**A/N: Done! How was this huh? All 26 Gaia memories in Shotaro and Phillip's hands while a rider is drifting in the dimension portal. The riders following Tendou will be mentioned in the next A/N as the sentence in the note is. The last evolution of humanity drifts in the dimension between other dimensions. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**A/N: I'm Back after a break. Have you guess the rider in the note, if not, the rider is Kamen rider Faiz. We are approaching the end of the story soon and be sure to check out my profile after this because I already planned on making the 2nd story and the 3rd after it. The riders following Tendou are: Kenzaki, Adam, Shotaro and Phillip. Reminder: Shotaro and Phillip are both using Lost drivers. I do not own Kamen rider and please for the love of god review the story already please!**

Tendou removed the belts and wore his Caucasus brace. Kenzaki and Adam took their Undead cards and their Buckles while Shotaro took his lost driver with Joker memory, Eternal memory, Ocean memory, Unicorn memory and Bird memory and finally Phillip took his own lost driver and attached Fang memory to the T-rex mini robot's tail as it hopes on his shoulder.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Eiji Hino was walking along the streets with his underwear attached to a long stick until he saw a group of people running away.

He rushed to the scene to find 10 Ghouls and 13 yummies attacking the people.

Grabbing his OOO driver and attaching it to his waist and insert 3 medals into the slots. He took out a circular device and scans the medals with it and shouts,**"Henshin!"**. Multiple giant size medals swirls around driver then announce,**"TAKA!, TORA!, BATTA!" **3 medals depicting a red hawk on the top while the middle depicts a image of a yellow tiger's face and the bottom depicts a image of a green grasshopper.

**"TATOBA! TATOBA! TATOBA!" **

The combined image of the combined animal images flew back into eiji's chest creating his TATOBA rider form. His rider form's head was similar to a hawk, his hands had claws like a tiger, his chest had the symbol of the combined animal images and his legs were green and was similar to a grasshopper.

Eiji then charge into the horde of monster and clawed the yummies but wasn't able to land a hit on the Ghouls and was soon kicked by a Ghoul.

A Phantom soon came and hold Eiji and yelled at the Ghouls,**"Get the gate and bring him into despair!"** Eiji was confused at the sentence the Phantom said and was force to watch a man gets beaten up by the Ghouls as 1 of the yummies became a mantis yummy.

The man soon had purple cracks visible on his face and the Phantom said,**"That, Kamen rider, is how you bring a gate to despair so he could create a Phantom to completely destroy him!"**

Eiji was horrified by what he was seeing._ How could I let them get_ _him!?_ He mentally scolded himself until a heard several gunshots and he looked up and saw a man walking towards them.

**"Wizard! You bastard! Stop ruining my plan to create Phantom for once will you!?"** Screamed the Phantom as the man pointed to the Phantom and said,"a wizard does not seat down and let innocent gates die of despair from you Wise man." He puts on a ring on his right hand and puts the hand in front of his hand shaped buckle and it announce,**"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"** and the buckle was soon turn into a belt. The man then Puts on a ring on his left hand, the ring had a red face on it. He pushed the button and the hand shaped buckle turned to the left.**"Henshin!"** he puts the red-faced ring in front of the buckle on it announce,**"FLAME PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!" **a human size red circle formed in front of the man and he runs through it, becoming Kamen rider Wizard.

**"Damn you, Souma Haruto! "** yelled Wise man as Haruto begins shooting the Ghouls.

Eiji took the opportunity to headbutt Wise man and escaped his clutches and change medals,**"KUWAGATA! TORA! CONDOR!"**

Eiji's was now in one of his many forms s the top now depicts a stag beetle, the middle remained a tiger's face and the bottom depicts a pair of condor legs.

Eiji uses the stag beetle medal's ability and electrocuted the yummies as he jumps and delivers dozens of kicks to the mantis yummy causing it to explode and medals were scattered everywhere. He then clawed the other yummies and scan the medals with the circular device,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** Eiji runs past them as he electrocuted and clawed the closest yummies and jumps to deliver a kick to the last yummy and screams,"SEE YA!" as he went through a green ring followed by a yellow one and finally a red one before landing the kick on the yummy, destroying it and medals once again scattered everywhere.

Haruto was having fun dodging the Ghouls as Wise man rushes in dual bladed and hits Haruto a few time that made him fall to the ground."Time to get serious."Changing his right ring and puts it in front of his buckle.**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"** a small red circle appeared and he puts his hand in and brought out a watch like device and puts it in his hand.

**"DRAGON TIME!"**

Haruto switch the red-faced ring with another red-faced ring and puts it in front of the buckle and it announce,**"FLAME...DRAGON! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN!"** a fire silhouette of a dragon came out of Haruto and swirled around him and his was now in a red armour.

He turned the watch and it said,**"SET UP!"** Haruto then said,"It's showtime!" before pushing the thumb on the watch.**"START!"** the arrow on the watch started moving clockwise from the red part towards the blue part.

Haruto pushed the thumb again when it reached the middle of the blue part and it said,**"WATER DRAGON!"** a human sized water based circle materialized a second Haruto in a blue armour.

Reaching the green part, it said as Haruto once again pushed the thumb,**"HURRICANE DRAGON!"** a human sized air based circle materialized a third Haruto in a green armour and finally, The real Haruto(red armour) pushed the thumb when it reached the yellow part and it said,**"LAND DRAGON!"** and the final Haruto was materialized from a human sized land based circle.

The arrow stopped back at the red part and announce,**"FINAL TIME!"**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Tendou and the riders heard the loud explosions and a medal fell and hit Shotaro on his head.

"Eiji is over there judging from where the medal came before it hit Shotaro." Shotaro grumbled about locking up the medals if anymore landed on his head.

"Before we go, we must be in our rider forms now. Ready?" Every one nodded at Tendou as they got everything out and simultaneously shout,**"Henshin!"**

Tendou grabbed Caucasus zector, which just came out of a dimension portal, and puts it on the brace and it announced,**"HENSHIN!"** Tendou was now engulfed in small golden hexagon from top to bottom and soon clad in his Caucasus form and the brace finished the transformation by announcing,**"CHANGE, BEETLE!"**.

Kenzaki puts the ace of spades card into the BlayBuckle and puts the buckle on his waist. A bunch of cards circled his waist until it reached the other side of the buckle and the cards, once they reached the other side, turned into a strap and Kenzaki pulled the handle and it announce,**"TURN UP!"** that soon creates a hologram of the a kabuto beetle and it went through him and he was now clad in his Blade normal form.

Adam puts his Ace of Unknown(not Spade, Diamond, Heart nor Club) into his buckle and puts it on his waist. The same as Kenzaki, a bunch of cards came out and circled his waist and reached the other side to create a strap. He then opens the front of the buckle and it announced,**"OPEN UP!"** and reveals a "A" and a hologram of Cerberus with only 1 head and it went through Adam and he was now in his Kerberos form.

Shotaro puts on his lost driver and brought out Ocean memory and pressed the button.**"OCEAN!"** Shotaro puts it in his driver and pushes it to the right.**"OCEAN!"** A water spout formed and Shotaro was inside it as water slowly made its way up to Shotaro's head. Shotaro was now in his Ocean form(Blue Joker form with Tidal wave decoration instead of Joker designs).

Phillip puts on his lost driver and the T-rex mini robot jumped on his hand and he puts the Fang memory on its tail and clicked the button.**"FANG!"** and pushes it down gently and puts it into the driver and pushes it to the right and then pulls the top part to the left creating a T-rex face,**"FANG!"**. Phillip was soon in the middle of a white electric sphere and the shards form a full Fang form.

All the riders were ready to assist Eiji.

When they arrived, they found Eiji and Haruto plus his clones fighting Wise man."Who are the red, blue, green and yellow riders with Eiji, Phillip?" Shotaro asked. Phillip examined them closely and replied," I examined them and checked the Gaia library for a second ago and found out they are just one person.'

The others stared at Phillip, if they could see through each others mask, then they would be giving Phillip a 'are you serious' look.

Tendou then said,"Let's just help them and then ask them questions, fair enough?" They all nodded in agreement at the suggestion Tendou gave and ran in to help the riders.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Tsukasa was walking in the dimension portal looking for Takumi a.k.a. Kamen rider Faiz.

He took out a card and puts it into his driver and closes it,**"ATTACK RIDE...ILLUSION!"**. 5 holograms of Decade materialized and the real one said," we will split up and find Takumi, is that clear?" the clones nodded and went there separate ways.

After half an hour of searching, all 6 Decades met and were soon forced into another portal.

Inside that portal was a table and beside it was the floating body of Takumi."Takumi!" a clone exclaimed and rushed to get him, only to be electrocuted and vanished into thin air.

"You cannot get to him without my help." said a familiar voice, the 5 Decades turned around and saw Narutaki walking to them and stopped a few inches away."How can you help?" a clone asked. Narutaki smiled and replied,"The only way to free him is to answer my question to you, have you find a world where Takumi is needed?"

The real Tsukasa answered confidently,"I have found many worlds without a rider and Takumi can choose which world he wants."

Narutaki, hearing the answer, smiled and snapped his fingers and Takumi was now in a Decade clone's hands while the others including the real Tsukasa held briefcases that contains all of SMART BRAIN's belts."Now go Decade, before he wakes up." Tsukasa nodded and says,"Thank you, Narutaki and I hope you don't send anymore notes." Narutaki laughed and said,"there won't be anymore worlds being destroyed."

Tsukasa and the clones were now back at Castle Doran's throne room and Natsumi helped Tsukasa place Takumi on the sofa to rest. The clones vanished as they put the briefcases on the table.

Now they had to wait for the others.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Wise man was now overwhelmed by all the riders.

Shotaro drenched the Phantom and blue Haruto used one of his rings,**"VERY NICE, BLIZZARD, FABULOUS!"** he puts his hand into a blue colored circle and a blast of frozen air came out and froze Wise man. The real Haruto pushes the thumb for the last time and the watch announced,**"DRAGON FORMATION!"** his chest now had a dragon's head, blue Haruto had a dragon's Tail, green Haruto had a pair of dragon wings and yellow Haruto had dragon claws on both of his hand.

Real Haruto melted the ice and blue tripped him with his tail, green flew up while yellow went underground. Green flew down and yellow came out from the ground and they both did a lot of damage to Wise man.

All the Harutos became one again and he replaced the ring with a hite one and puts it in front of the buckle,**"INFINITY! PLEASE!".** A white silhouette of Haruto's dragon came out and was followed by a rainbow colored trail. The silhouette circled him and a white circle from his legs came up to his head, creating his Infinity form."Come, DRAGON!" the silhouette turned into a axe.**"TURN** **ON!"** Haruto high-fived the hand image on the axe and the weapon announced,**"HIGH TOUCH! SHINING STRIKE! SPARKLE! SPARKLE! SPARKLE! SPARKLE!" **Haruto twirled the axe around and it got bigger and bigger.

"Let's help him distract the Phantom." was Eiji's suggestion and they all nodded in agreement.

Tendou turned the Caucasus zector around after saying,"RIDER BEAT!" and the zector announces,**"RIDER BEAT!"** Tendou right arm had electricity flowing through it and ran in and punched Wise man which he fell giving the other riders enought time to attack.

Kenzaki took out 2 cards and slide them over the rouzer and it announces,**"THUNDER!" "SLASH!" "LIGHTNING SLASH!" **The holograms of the cards were absorbed into the sword as he ran and slashed Wise man.

Adam took out a card and slides it on this rouzer and it announces,**"MIGHTY!"** Adam pointed the sword in front of the hologram and it was absorbed into it as he slashes Wiseman on the opposite side of Kenzaki's hit.

Shotaro puts Ocean memory into the slot on his right strap and clicks he button,**"OCEAN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** water swirled around his legs and creates a water drill and he jumps ans says,"Ocean, aqua drill!" before he hits Wise man in his chest.

Phillip pressed the horn on the T-rex head on his driver 3 times before it announces,**"FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** Phillip jumps and twirls before making a biting motion with his legs and said,"Fang Strider!"

Eiji, in his TATOBA form, scanned the medals with the device and it announce,**"SCANNING CHARGE!". **Eiji jumps into the air as he flew down, he went through a red ring followed by a yellow ring and then a green ring before landing a kick to Wise man face saying,"SEE YA!"

Haruto, with his giant axe, cuts Wise man in half and he says,**"You win, Wizard."** before he exploded.

Haruto went to the gate and puts a ring on his hand and almost puts the man hand near the buckle until Tendou stopped him."Theres no time to safe him now Haruto. This world is collapsing." Tendou pointed to the sky and it was cracking. Haruto looked down at the gate and said,"I'm sorry I didn't safe you in time." before taking back the ring and him and Eiji followed the riders into a dimension portal.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

The riders came in just in time as the portal closed, never to reveal the destroyed world. Both Eiji and Haruto were now sobbing until Phillip said the same words he said to Shotaro to them and they soon brightened up when Tsukasa told them that they will be able to choose a world to reside in once Takumi wakes up.

**A/N: Final chapter will be out sometime today or tommorow but come back to this story later tonight. Please review as well!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N: Last chapter here people! It's a short one and the stories will be out soon or maybe tomorrow. I will start with Shinji in world of How to train your dragon and then Blade and Kerberos in KFP and when I'm done with that, I will move on to the alternate requested by a friend. So enjoy the last chapter! I do not own Kamen rider.**

**FINALE**

The riders were now waiting for Takumi to wake up as they were discussing what world each of them will go.

Ichigou and Nigou promised to tell the others the secret that they have when Takumi wakes up and chooses his world.

The twin riders decided to stay with Tsukasa so they could call meetings in the shop.

Shinji decided to choose the world Tsukasa chose for him.

Kenzaki and Adam decided to stick together since they were now brothers and they agreed in the world they have chosen.**(A/n: Alternate world is revealed in my profile.)**

Takumi woke up and chose the world that he felt comfortable with.

Tendou chose a world and said,"This world has a sun that will enjoy looking at."

The imagins all said,"We will travel through all the worls you choose to assist if you need our help. Just press the Den O symbol and we'll be there." Tsukasa then said,"Same for me, just press the Decade symbol and I'll be there to support you guys."

Wataru sense a feeling that was both calming and comfortable when he looked at the world Tendou chose and chose it as well.

Shotaro and Phillip both chose the same world as Takumi because they thought that he could use some help from their Gaia memories and Takumi agrees.

Eiji and Haruto chose the same as Tendou and Wataru as Eiji thought that he could be useful as he could help the inhabitants of the world and Haruto wants to know what kind of magic was there in the world since he could sense the magic energy in that world.

With everyone decided on the worlds already, the twin riders revealed their secrets."Shinji, you already know that you could summon both dragons right?" Shinji nodded and Ichigou continued,"You can also summon the other monster since they all merged with you so you don't have to just summon the dragons." Shinji, hearing the news, jumped up exclaiming,"HELL YEAH!"

Nigou turned to Takumi and said," as a orphnoch, you know you could use the belts anytime and no one else could right?" Takumi nodded. Nigou continued,"I checked the faiz gear and found out that no matter how far the other belts are, you can materialize them by pressing their transformation code. And if you press another number after a press the code, the belt will be in its rider form immediately and the amount of the certain belt will multiply and be in rider form as well and under your command." Takumi was thrilled at the news.

Ichigou looked at Tendou and said," Throw the belt, brace. grip and saber and the zectors will go to their respective transformation equipment." Tendou just nodded.

Nigou looked at Haruto and said,"This are rider rings of Kabuto, faiz, Kiva and Kiva bashaa form and all their abilities are in these rings." He handed Haruto the rings and Haruto thanked him.

Tsukasa then announced," Alright guys, time to go to your new worlds." with that all the traveling riders were now clad in there rider armour and went into the portals of their new world."Good luck guys." was the last words they heard Tsukasa said before the portals closed.

**A/N: finally the story is done!** **The next story will be up tomorrow. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes:**

**Hey people! I just decided that I will be starting something new here. I decided that I will start a Q/A. This will be for ALL my stories. Just review me a question and I will answer it. I'll be waiting for your questions so that it will be answered by me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes:**

**Hey people! I just want all of you to know that I am going to start multi-story writing! After my current story ends, I will start on my Kamen rider and MLP crossover sequel and also an alternate to Kamen rider Kiva series. My OC for the alternate Kamen rider Kiva story is Kamen rider Serpent. The OC's bio will be published in my profile next week. The story will also start during the time when Kamen rider Arc was still alive. I hope you will all be looking forward to the stories soon! Also, tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
